


Swipe Right!

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie got a fur baby, Alex loves Maggie so much, Back rubs, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kara didn’t need to see that!, Love, alex is so embarrassed, maggie dies laughing, save Sanvers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Alex had only meant to show Kara 5 pictures of the newest Sawyer-Danvers family member but when she swipes right one too many times Kara gets more than she bargained for.





	Swipe Right!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an Ebay commercial (of all places) that popped up on fb and I just could not resist writing it! The title came from my dear Tumblr friend @harlivyfordays who has her own account right here on Ao3! Go check her out some time her stories are really great, so feel free to give them a try by searching for ‘hyarleyquinn’ here on Ao3! Enjoy the story everyone!

Alex always looked forward to her and Kara’s ‘sister dates’ since they had become a weekly thing once again, just time for the two to hang out and talk and be away from their girlfriends for a while to keep the sisterhood bond sting as ever. That’s why she’s not embarrassed sitting at a table in Noonan’s with Kara practically glued to her side cooing and squealing at the pictures of the newest member Sawyer-Danvers family.

“This was right after we brought him home, Maggie opened the crate and the first thing he did was run out and start chewing on the squeaky octopus toy.”

Kara squealed at the picture of the fuzzy little black and white husky puppy with bright blue eyes chewing on a red cartoon looking octopus chew toy one ear pointing up while the other was flopped over adorably.

“Oh my Rao Alex he’s adorable! What did you name him?!”

Alex chuckled swiping her finger across the screen of her phone to the next picture of the pup laying on the floor with Maggie each holding the end of a play rope filled with knots.

“Juno, Maggie wanted to call him Saber but it sounded too mean for a little fuzzball like him so we settled on something neutral.”

Kara giggles at the picture.

“I like Juno better than Saber, he looks like a Juno.”

Alex nodded her agreement and flipped to the next picture of her and Juno snoozing on the couch, the pup was laid out on her chest and she was holding a stuffed raccoon in the hand dangling off the couch.

“He’s got a lot of energy even for a puppy but he’s got this adorable little begging face when you don’t play with him.”

As she spoke Alex slid her finger across the screen again and pulled up a picture of the little pup sitting on his haunches front paws pulled up to his chest, his blue eyes wide as they looked at the camera with a tennis ball in his mouth and Kara could practically hear the little whines that went with the look making her squeal again.

“Oh that’s precious! I can’t handle the cute!”

Alex chuckled rolling her eyes.

“Just wait it gets better when food is involved.”

Kara’s eyes and smile widened as Alex brought up the next picture of her and Maggie sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them and Juno in Maggie’s lap head stuck in the popcorn like it was his own food bowl. Kara had to laugh at that one making Alex smile and roll her eyes as she pulled up the next picture which was of Juno now looking at her ears perked, head slightly tilted, and a piece of popcorn stuck to his muzzle making Kara full on laugh till tears stung her eyes.

“That face! He looks so confused about why he had to stop.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully nudging her sister.

“Reminds me of a blonde reporter I know, eats everything for themselves and forgets to save any for everyone else.”

Kara blushed a little but still smiled watching as Alex pulled up the next picture. As the picture loaded all the color drained from the blonde’s face before coming back in a beet red blush as she covered her eyes.

“ALEX I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT! MY EYES I’M BLIND!”

Alex raised a brow and looked at the picture before blushing so red a tomato would look pale and hurriedly locked her phone and slammed it screen down on the table so hard she swore she heard the screen protector crack but she didn’t care because what she had forgot was that there were only currently five pictures of Juno on her phone and she’d shown Kara six. The sixth picture turned out to be Maggie standing in front of their floor length bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a sinful smirk and a very very VERY lacy matching pastel blue bra and thong set.

Alex covered her face with her hands wanting to die right there of embarrassment as Kara continued to beg for someone to get the picture out of her head or pour bleach in her eyes. That had effectively ended the sister date for the week as they both parted ways after a brief hug. When Alex returned home to her and Maggie’s apartment she gave a small smile at Juno laying curled up in his bed by the couch before she toeing off her shoes, hanging up her jacket, and tossing her bike keys in the clay bowl by the tv. Once she was done she made her way to the bedroom where she found Maggie laying on the bed in a black tank top and boxers with a book in her hands. Normally the sight wouldn’t bother the agent because it was Maggie’s nightly attire, some nights anyway, but it just made the embarrassed red in her cheeks return and the remainder of her cracked phone screen protector come to the forefront of her mind pulling a groan from her lips as she face planted onto the bed beside her girlfriend.

Maggie raised a brow as she folded the corner of the page she was reading, a habit Alex tried to break her of but failed, before closing the book and setting it aside.

“Was sister date night that bad?”

Alex grumbled making Maggie smirk a little as she moved to straddle her girlfriends lower back before pushing her shirt up and beginning to knead the knots out of Alex’s back. Alex groaned again but out of thanks this time, because god did her girlfriend have magic fingers in more ways than just sexual, as she relaxed into the pillows her muscles releasing their tension. They sat in easy silence for a little while as Maggie moved her hands from Alex’s shoulder blades to the middle of her back smirking as the brunette twitched under her with a restrained giggle as Maggie’s fingers touched a ticklish spot.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

Alex turned her head to the side to glance at Maggie over her shoulder before she nodded slowly. Maggie smiled continuing her ministrations giving Alex all the time she needed to start. After a few moments Alex started to blush horribly her embarrassment creeping back in.

“We were sitting at Noonan’s and I was showing her pictures of Juno and we were fawning over how cute he was and I didn’t know I had already showed her all five pictures so I pulled up the sixth and…”

She trailed off her cheeks flushing even darker making Maggie raise a brow her kneading turning into rubbing soothing circles on her girlfriend’s back.

“It was that picture you sent me of you in that bra and panties set you wore for my birthday.”

The last half of the sentence was mumbled into the pillows as embarrassment overtook Alex. Maggie didn’t react for a moment but her hands stopped moving making Alex swallow and dare to peek over her shoulder only to find Maggie trying not to laugh making her narrow her eyes.

“Don’t you dare Margaret Sawyer! Don’t you dare laugh!”

That was the last straw and Maggie lost it laughing till she was holding her sides and tears pricked her eyes making Alex growl.

“Stop it! It’s not funny it was so embarrassing! She didn’t help by screaming in the middle of the restaurant that she could never unsee it and to find her some bleach to wash her eyes out with!”

The words about Kara’s reaction only made Maggie laugh harder, tears now streaming her cheeks as she swayed until she fell off the bed landing on the floor with a solid thud. Alex gasped her embarrassment forgotten as she went to the side of the bed and looked over.

“Maggie are you okay?!”

The detective had slowed her laughs to occasional chuckles as she sat up nodding wiping her cheeks.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine Danvers that was just too funny! Did Little Danvers at least like what she saw?”

Alex groaned rolling onto her back covering her face with her pillow.

“You are not helping! Jerk!”

Maggie chuckled again getting to her feet and climbed back on the bed and gently settled herself on her girlfriend’s stomach before carefully pulling the pillow away.

“I’m sorry Alex, but it was kinda funny it definitely makes up for the time we walked in on Little Danvers kissing Lena senseless at the DEO last week.”

Alex groaned at the memory before shaking her head letting herself smile.

“Okay maybe you’re right but it was still embarrassing for other reasons than her seeing it.”

Maggie raised a brow leaning down until her hair made a curtain between them and the rest of the world, their lips a breath apart.

“And what’s that?”

Alex blushed for a totally different reason now as her hands found Maggie’s hips.

“I didn’t tell you I had that picture saved.”

Maggie smiled before stealing a kiss making Alex relax and reach to return it before letting Maggie break it.

“It’s okay Danvers, I’ve got a few secret pictures of you saved too but I’m smart enough to put them on my laptop not my phone.”

Alex gasped as Maggie laughed before pushing her girlfriend’s shoulder to try and push her off herself to no avail because Maggie leaned in and kissed her until the fight vanished.

“You know I really do like that set.”

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully before smirking.

“I’ll remember that and wear it more often so you can get more pictures.”

Alex blushed with a groan until Maggie kissed her again but deepened it this time as Alex responded finally letting her embarrassment slip away to the back of her mind.


End file.
